


Fucking Terry

by Provs31_25



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Provs31_25/pseuds/Provs31_25
Summary: This is a random part from a story I've considered working on in which you're Mickey's adopted sister. Both of you are in a mutual relationship with Ian. Don't know why this idea came to me but it did and here it is. Let me know if I should continue/bother with backstory!This is unedited. I wrote and posted. Eventually I will go back to it and add more.





	Fucking Terry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random part from a story I've considered working on in which you're Mickey's adopted sister. Both of you are in a mutual relationship with Ian. Don't know why this idea came to me but it did and here it is. Let me know if I should continue/bother with backstory!
> 
> This is unedited. I wrote and posted. Eventually I will go back to it and add more.

"The fuck are you doing out here?" You looked up from where you sat on the front steps of the Milkovich house as Mickey was pushing through the gate. "It's fucking freezing."

"Beats what's going on in there," you told him and he stopped in front of you, glancing at the house. A large shadow flew past the window. Something smashed. 

"Terry drunk again?" he guessed. 

"Is it really considered 'again' at this point?" you half-laughed. He didn't even smile. You turned away from him and the streetlight allowed him to notice the cut on your cheek for the first time, as well as another unmistakable mark directly beneath it. His eyebrows raised.

"Did he hit you?" Mickey asked. You turned back to him. 

"What?"

"You heard me. Terry. Did he fucking hit you?" You touched the cut on your cheek with a shaking hand before answering.

"No."

"Oh really?" Mickey snapped. You shook your head.

"No. He broke a glass. One of the shards caught me." This wasn't entirely a lie. It explained the cut. 

"Yeah? A shard in the shape of a hand?" He started up the stairs and you stood up, grabbing his arm to stop him from going inside and tearing Terry apart.

"Wait-"

"Stay here," he ordered, shaking you off of him and pointing to the step. "I don't know why the fuck you stand up for him, (Name). He's tried to pull shit on you that he used to pull on Mandy and now he's fucking hitting you. I'm gonna make him swallow his fucking teeth." 

"Mick-"

"Stay here unless you wanna watch."

You took a step towards the door, ready to follow him, but knew that once Mickey set his mind to something that it would get done. You didn't want to see Terry get hurt, even though he had hurt you, and you didn't want to see Mickey get hurt either. So you moved and dropped back onto the step, your head in your hands. 

Mickey paused, holding the door halfway open. Light flooded the porch, followed by the sound of Terry screaming and smashing things. You heard your name. The door shut and you closed your eyes, waiting to hear Mickey's voice thunder over Terry's.

Something pulled over your shoulders from behind and you sat up, looking around at Mickey crouched behind you. He fixed his jacket over the small one that you wore. You turned to face him better. 

"So you're not going in there?" you asked.

"No, I am. Just don't know how long I'm gonna be." 

He quickly kissed the top of your head and strode to the door. When he kicked it open, Terry was there, his eyes raging wildly. They rested on you for a split second before he roared, charging forward. You barely had time to stiffen before Mickey was using himself as a barricade and landing a swift right hook to Terry's nose. You closed your eyes and turned away as the door slammed shut behind you. 

"Come here you piece of shit!" Mickey shouted and it was followed by a grunt, then a crash. "Fucking up Mandy wasn't enough, huh?! Gotta hit (Name) now?!" Another grunt, another crash. You stood up and moved away from the steps, gripping Mickey's coat shut tightly. You let out a shaky breath and were startled when a tear suddenly fell and hit your sleeve. 

Behind you, the sound of a window bursting made you jump and whip around. Hanging halfway out of it with the back of his arm stuck through with a large shard and screaming profanities into the night was Terry. You started to run forward until Mickey appeared in the window to wrench him back inside. He let out a legitimate scream when his arm came off the glass. 

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER-" Terry started to shout but was cut off by Mickey's fist. You watched him stumble back and trip over something. Mickey followed him to the floor, both of them shouting incoherently until only Mickey's voice remained. There was a beat of silence before he stood, stepped away from his father and wiped his lip as he walked past the window. He appeared outside after a few minutes.

"Here," Mickey said, holding out a bag to you. You walked to him slowly and took what appeared to be clothes from him. He wiped his lip again. "You okay?"

"Um. Yeah..." He could see the question begging to be asked in your eyes and he sighed.

"He's alive for now. Let's go." 

You decided not to comment but instead asked, "Where?"

"Ian's."

***

Ten minutes and five pebbles later, Lip finally showed up at the window belonging to the boys' room upstairs. He blinked down at you and Mickey bleary-eyed, then disappeared to be replaced by Ian a few seconds later. He took one look at the two of you and hurried to open the front door. 

"Hey," he whispered, his voice thick with sleep. "Everything okay?"

"Terry hit (Name)," Mickey told him. Always straight to the point. Ian's expression darkened and he looked much more awake now. He made a movement to go around Mickey but he put his hand to his chest and pushed him back. "I took care of it, tough guy. Gonna let us in?"

"Yeah," he said, stepping back. Mickey prodded you inside. You kept your eyes low to avoid Ian's, no doubt filled to the brim with pity. He caught your arm as Mickey was closing the front door and turned to you to face him. "Hey."

You looked up at him. Ian glanced briefly at the faded mark on your cheek, then back up at you. He leaned in to kiss you gently.

"You okay?" he whispered and you nodded.

"Take her upstairs to your room," Mickey instructed, knowing that you needed to be with him more than he did. "I'm gonna crash on the couch."

"Frank's already there," Ian sighed.

"So let's throw him outside," Mickey responded as though that were common sense. Ian nodded and looked at you.

"I'll be up in a minute, okay?" You nodded again and started upstairs as Ian was grabbing Frank's arms and Mickey was grabbing his legs. You carried yourself to the bathroom to change into the pajamas Mickey had brought for you, then snuck into Ian's bed to wait for him. 

"(Name)?" came Lip's hushed voice across the room and you jumped slightly. 

"Yeah?" you whispered.

"Everything okay with you?"

"Oh. Yeah. Terry's just drunk again." Lip laughed through his nose. 

"And you chose to come here?" he chuckled. You laughed this time. 

"Sorry we woke you up."

"Nah, it's fine," he said, sitting up and jumping out of bed. "Bladder would have done it eventually." 

He left the room as Ian was coming in and you scooted closer to the wall to make space for him. Ian stretched out beside you with a tired moan and pulled the blanket over both of you. He placed his hand over the hardly visible mark and stroked his thumb over your cheekbone. He kissed you. 

"Go to sleep," he whispered, rolling onto his back and pulling you into his side. You draped your arm over his stomach and curled into him, resting your head on his chest. Your favorite position. He kissed your temple as you were closing your eyes. "Night, (Name)." 

The rise and fall of his chest and the way he drew lazy shapes into the back of your shirt already had you almost lulled to sleep but you managed a quiet, "Night, Ian," before passing out completely.


End file.
